


Dream of You

by RogueRevenant



Series: Rebelcaptain One Shots [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Confession, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fix-It, Love, Nightmares, Smut, pain and angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueRevenant/pseuds/RogueRevenant
Summary: Cassian's having trouble trying to sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if this story is either really corny or cliche or just all over the place, I just really needed to write something about this and seal the hole in my heart that Disney and Gareth Edwards have created. I don't know I'll do a multi-chapter story, but I'll definitely write some more Cassian/Jyn fics. Otherwise, enjoy.

Cassian tossed and turned all night. Since Scarif, he hadn’t slept a full night or more than one to two hours at a time. And each time he did drift off, he would wake up shaking, covered in sweat, clutching at the sheets as if it were him clinging onto life. On some occasions, his eyes were moist with tears as well. The only sounds in the deafening silence of the room were his ragged breath and the rapid thumping of his heart. This would repeat itself every single night for the past two weeks since their mission.

Neither him nor Jyn were supposed to get out of Scarif alive. It was something of a miracle that they got out, thanks to a rebel squadron who’d managed to survive the battle as well, and took them back to Yavin, where they were regarded as war heroes for successfully retrieving the Death Star plans. However, they certainly weren't unscathed. Along with Cassian’s sleepless nights, he suffered two broken ribs, a blaster bolt to the side of his abdomen, a sprained ankle, topping it all off with a moderate concussion Jyn’s injuries were much more minor in comparison, a couple of scratches and a sprained ankle as well. Cassian was glad to have taken more of the pain than she had received. He would have gone through the same thing again for her.

But he didn't know why he felt that way. Why was he so eager to endure pain so that Jyn would not? When he first met her, Cassian gave her the treatment he gave everyone else. Not a relationship built on trust, but one built on the fact that they had to work together. Even if he had originally planned on killing her father, Galen Erso. But it was that stormy night on Eadu where he first noticed the powerful effect Jyn had on him. He couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger. 

What was it about her? 

He sighed, trying to remember their embrace on the beach of Scarif. It was a little harder to remember now, since the doctors have been pumping him full of drugs and painkillers for his recovery. But he did remember being somewhat at peace with what was to come. Sure, he was still young and he still had a long life ahead of him, but the notion of dying in Jyn’s arms was comforting to him. He wasn’t afraid of death, but he was afraid of dying alone. 

Yet there he was, lying in his bed alone instead. Alive, and still breathing. He was given a second chance at life. A chance that he didn't want to squander. 

Cassian swung his legs over the side of his bed, lifting his upper body up. It hurt to move around, but he couldn't spend one more minute in the stuffy room. He needed some fresh air, and a long walk to think about things. The darkness enveloped the entire room, and he stumbled around looking for his blue jacket and boots. Putting them both on, he felt around the room for the switch to the door, which slid open and let the dim light enter his room. He stepped out, dragging his feet behind him. The barracks were surprisingly quiet, meaning it must have been very early in morning now.

He wandered around the long corridor until he met the door to Jyn’s room. He stood there for a moment, lifting his hand to knock on the door, but faltered.

“What am I thinking?” He muttered to himself. “Just because I can’t sleep doesn't mean she can’t.”

Thrusting his hands into his coat pockets, Cassian shifted away from the door and walked in the direction he came from. He began to feel his eyes droop slightly, yet he had no intention of actually going back to sleep. What was the point? One, maybe two more hours of sleep before being interrupted by another nightmare? It would be better off if he just laid back and stared at the ceiling until dawn finally came. 

Making his way back to his room, through the darkness he swore he could see a figure standing right in front of the door. A shorter silhouette lingering right before his quarters, idling for an unknown reason. As Cassian approached, his eyes began to make out the face that belonged to the shadow.

“Jyn?” He said. “Is that you?”

Her head snapped to the side. “Cassian? Wha-what are you doing out here?”

“I couldn’t sleep. I needed to walk around. What are YOU doing?”

Her eyes nervously darted around. “I… I couldn't sleep either.”

“Is there something you need?” He asked.

“What? No, why?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Well there has to be some reason you came over to my room, right?” 

“Well, I” Jyn tucked a tuft of hair behind her ear and avoided meeting Cassian’s eyes. “I just wanted to talk to you about something.”

“What is it?”

“Can… can we please go inside your room? I don’t really feel comfortable talking out here.”

“Oh, okay.” Cassian led her into his room, the door closing automatically behind them. He seated himself on the edge of his bed, looking over to Jyn, who stood still, head hanging down a bit. She looked despondent; Cassian could see it in her eyes. There was something tugging at her, mirroring exactly how he felt on the inside. 

“You can have a seat if you want to, Jyn.”

She fell out of her trancelike state. “Huh? Oh, right.” Jyn seated herself beside him, close but not too close. She looked at him, studying his body, and asked “Are you feeling any better?” 

“I’m still in pain, but hey, I’m still live.” He chuckled hollowly. 

Jyn lips slightly curled into a smile. “Good.”

“So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?”  

“What?”

“You came here because you wanted to talk to me, right?” He said. “Are you okay?”

“Right, I forgot. It’s just—I’m just tired, that’s all.”

“I thought you said you couldn’t sleep.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

Jyn sighed heavily. “I just can’t. I keep having these nightmares… nightmares about Scarif…” 

He suddenly became more alert. The dreams. The ones he had been having every single night since then. It was almost like reliving the events of that day, and each night it seemed to get more and more vivid. Everything from the battle on the beach, to being on the beach with the Death Star incinerating the horizon in front of him. Yet in the dreams, unlike what actually happened in real life, he was all alone on the beach. Jyn wasn't with him. Each time, he would experience his worst fear in his dreams. Dying alone.

“And?” He leaned in slightly.

“And in each dream, it’s almost the same as it was when it really happened. Except for you… you aren't there.”  

“And do you die alone in these nightmares?” Cassian asked. He felt like he knew where this was going.

Jyn looked at him in surprise. “Yeah… how did you—“

“I’ve been having the same exact nightmares every night since then. I haven't been able to sleep a full night.”

“You have?” 

“Yes. And I was actually going to go to your room earlier to talk to you about it, too.”

Jyn was perplexed. She tried to speak but no words could escape her mouth, and she could only look at Cassian in complete astonishment.

Cassian, too, felt mildly confused. It was like they had shared a dream. Like they were connected together in a way. There was no denying now that he could feel something building up in his core. Something for Jyn. His throat began to tighten, and his muscles began to tense as he peered into her green eyes, which stared back into his. Her soft facial features in the pale light glowed, and her lips shined. An urge to throw himself to her and kiss her surged in his mind and in his heart, but he restrained himself. 

“Cassian? Is everything alright?”   
His eyes remained on her lips. “Yeah…I’m fine.”

With all of the self control he could muster, he held back and turned his head away from her. He closed his eyes, but soon felt a warmth on his left cheek. It was a hand, but not one of his. Opening his eyes, he felt his head gently turn back to Jyn without his own control. Once again, his eyes met her sparkling eyes and he felt the urge again. But before he could make any move, Jyn’s lips collided with his and her fingers pulled gently on his medium-length dark hair. Cassian tried to move, but he was so frozen with shock and surprise that he let Jyn guide him.

The kiss nearly last ten seconds before Jyn pulled back from Cassian’s lips, to his dismay, and a mask of slight regret covered her face.

“I— I’m sorry, I just… I” She stammered and fumbled with her sentence. “I should leave.” 

“No, don't go.” Cassian grabbed her arm gently to keep her from leaving. “Don’t leave. Please.”   
“No, I shouldn't have done that, I’m sorry.”

“You don't have to be sorry, Jyn.”

“But I—“

“Shh.” He put his index finger over Jyn’s lips. No more words needed to be said in the moment. Using his other hand, he cupped her cheek and gently pulled her toward her until she was mere inches away from his lips again. Near the bottom of Cassian’s eyes, he could see Jyn biting her lower lip as she closed her eyes and drew in a slow breath. He pressed his lips into hers again, and felt a shiver run up and down his spine as Jyn softly tugged him closer to her. For what seemed like hours, their tongues intertwined and they groped each other until they almost suffocated in each others mouths. And it was while they were sloppily kissing that Cassian realized he never wanted to spend another second without Jyn by his side.

“Jyn?” He said.

“Yes?”

“I... I love you.”

Her eyes lit up. “I love you too, Cassian.”

Wrapping Jyn up in his arms, he closed his eyes and for the first time in weeks he finally slept through the night undisturbed.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me any feedback, whether you thought the story was shite or if you actually liked it.


End file.
